legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Child
The Moon Child is a person born into the World of Endiness every 108 years representing the 108th species of the fruit from the Divine Tree. Legend The Moon Child is a being of legend, as well as the Black Monster. When the Moon That Never Sets glows red every 108 years, a new Moon Child is born. This Moon Child is said to be a holy being that will bless the world and create a utopia by gathering the three Moon Objects. However the Moon That Never Set also signifies the coming of the Black Monster, who seeks to kill the Moon Child due to its hatred. It is said that the Black Monster can't stand the Moon Child's holy light. In legend, the Moon Child is a holy being that will bless the world and create a utopia. However, another being, the Black Monster, hates and despises the Moon Child, and kills it every time it is born. It is said that the Black Monster can't stand its holy light. Reality The Dragon Campaign As The Legend of Dragoon unfolds, it is revealed that the Moon Child is actually the God of Destruction. The great creator Soa made the world using the Divine Tree, which bore fruit from which all life came. After the 107 fruit bore the Wingly species, the 108th fruit became the Virage Embryo being that threatened to annihilate the world. The mighty Winglies prevented this threat for thousands of years by separating the embryo's body and soul. The body was trapped into the Moon That Never Sets and the soul was trapped in the Crystal Sphere. The Wingly leader Melbu Frahma eventually used the Crystal Sphere to absorb infinite power from the gods to rule over humans and conquer the land of Endiness. His older sister Charle Frahma created the five Signet Spheres to lessen the magical strength of the Crystal Sphere and to stop Melbu from being a dictator. In retaliation, Melbu Frahma created the three Divine Moon Objects to eventually destroy the Spheres. At the climax of the Dragon Campaign, Melbu Frahma was defeated by the dragoon warrior Zieg Feld which in turn destroyed the Crystal Sphere before petrifying the latter. This left the soul of the god to wander to a different body, making the transmigration every 108 years. Resurgence After 10,000 years, it turns out that in a last attempt to live, Melbu Frahma transferred his soul into Zieg's dragoon spirit. While fighting off the Black Monster, Zieg released Melbu Frahma causing him to be possessed by the Wingly dictator. Melbu Frahma, in control of Zieg's body, posed as the former human leader Emperor Diaz and made alliances with Lloyd. Lloyd sought to bring about the ascension of the Moon Child, erroneously believing this would bring a new and better world. Using Lloyd to indirectly control Emperor Doel, Frahma caused the Serdian civil war to infiltrate the Kingdoms of Bale, Fletz, and Deningrad for the three Moon Objects and to search for the Moon Child. The 108th Moon Child The Black Monster believed Princess Louvia of Mille Seseau was the 108th Moon Child some time after Melbu Frahma's freedom. The Black Monster launched an attack on Neet, destroying the village and killing all but two children before eventually finding and murdering the princess aboard the Saint Louvia ship. Years later, one of the survivors of Neet known as Dart reconnects with his childhood friend Shana and travels with a woman named Rose who is knowledgeable about Dragons and other creatures of legend. Despite Dart's increasing company all eventually become Dragoon, Shana repeatedly exhibits strange powers outside of her Dragoon form against monsters and two different Virage. Soon after witnessing the Moon That Never Sets in Furni, Shana feels her Dragoon connection slowly drift away and she completely lose her Dragoon Spirit after meeting the First Sacred Sister Miranda in Deningrad. Shana decides to stay in Deningrad while Dart and company journey to defeat the Divine Dragon. While left unguarded, Lloyd kidnaps Queen Theresa and Shana, handing the latter off to Melbu Framha posing as Zieg and Emperor Diaz. After the party along with newly allied Lloyd arrive in Vellweb, "Zieg" reveals that Shana is the Moon Child and Rose is the nemesis of the God of Destruction, the Black Monster. Trivia * The Black Monster believes not only the new Moon Child host needs to be killed, but everyone who ever came in contact with him/her. * Charle Frahma mentions that Rose saved the world from the Moon Child 107 times which means Shana is the 108th. * Since Shana is 18, the 1st Moon Child was born exactly 11,574 years ago at the end of the Dragon Campaign. Every character rounds the figure to 11,000 years. Category:Legends